The Tusken Prejudice
by LCJA
Summary: Bastilla made a mistake of using her lightsaber when they tried to sneak into the Tusken camp and got Canderous to rant on about how Tuskens will never wield them, but he never knew Sharad Hett.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and all joint projects; it is property of George Lucas and Lucas Arts.

**The Tusken Prejudice**

"This is a fine mess you got us into, _jetii_," Canderous hissed at Bastilla as the party huddled next to each other in a Tusken prison quarter.

"What did I do?!" she snapped back.

"You pulled out your _shabla_ lightsaber," he replied as though it explained everything.

"And how is it my fault to try to defend myself?!"

"Defend yourself, fine, I don't care," the Mandalorian replied, "But you should've used a blaster, or even a vibrosword, anything but your damned lightsaber."

"Cut it out, you two," Carth said as they he heard the guttural and indecipherable sound of two talking Sandpeople, "We're in enough trouble as is; we don't want to give them an excuse to kill us."

"Statement: The meatbags do want to kill you," HK-47 said in its gurgling, robotic voice, "But they wish to wait until their chief meatbag says to do so."

"It's times like these; I'd give anything to be a wookie right now," sighed Revan (who still does not know that he is Revan), "or a twi'lek."

"They're probably having a better time than we are right now," Canderous tilted his head to Bastilla's direction, "We can thank her for it."

"Why do you always have to blame me?" Bastilla sneered at him.

"When have you ever seen a Tusken jedi?"

The rest of the group looked at the Mandalorian, confused. Revan leaned towards him, "What kind of a _shavit_ question is that?"

"Just answer."

"… None as far as records show," Bastilla replied, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"That's the point," Canderous said as he leaned against the bantha-hide wall, "Your pulling your shiny stick got us found by these _di'kutla_ just because you _jetiise_ are always moaning and groaning at how uncivilized blasters are."

"That doesn't mean anything," Carth said, "No one's ever seen a Sandperson unmasked and there're countless different species that are jedi, right?"

"Nah," Revan replied, "Sandpeople are usually too uncooperative and would soon as shave a Rancor than become a jedi."

"That's very biased of you," Bastilla said, "Though you should know, even the most uncooperative species have become jedi. For example, the Verpine."

"I can take four-armed bugs wielding lightsabers, but not Sandpeople," Canderous huffed, "The time I see a lightsaber-wielding Tusken is the time Mandalore decides to create an entire army out of himself."

"You never know," Revan said, "Nothing's impossible, after all."

--

Approximately 4000 years in the future, the Clone Wars ravaged the galaxy, fought by droids against clones of Jango Fett, once Mandalore and Journeyman Protector after the death of Jaster Mereel.

On the sandy dunes of Tatooine, where few cared for the war, Sharad Hett and his band of Tusken warriors preparing to do battle with an incoming group of more of the Hutt's mercenaries. He sat at a worktable, adjusting his lightsaber for the battle. Then, he sneezed.

He paused, a strange feeling washed over him. He looked around and saw his men arming themselves or mounting dewbacks. As soon as most of them finished readying themselves, one of them came up to him, "Warlord, nearly everyone is prepared."

Sharad replied the young warrior, "Good, we will move out as soon as I am finished."

"Yes, warlord," the Tusken replied as he went of to inform the rest of his kin.

Sharad finished working on his lightsaber, curious about that strange feeling from earlier. He looked to the warriors and thought that, whatever it was; it could be dealt with later. So he got on the dewback readied for him and led his warriors to the Dune Sea.

--End—

Translations:

Jetii – Jedi (obviously)

Shabla – damn (or something to that effect)

Shavit – shit (or something to that effect)

Di'kutla – idiot, asshole (or something to those effects)

A/N: I got inspiration from this story after playing KOTOR. It was just a funny thought that occurred to me after playing at Tatooine and remembering Sharad Hett.

(09/16/2008) A/N: I just decided to fix a part that seemed off to me.


End file.
